The Love Realization
by mrsbally0
Summary: while Sheldon is on his little adventure he realizes the way has been towards his girlfriend was not right so he decide to show how he really feels in more ways than one. rated M for stuff in chapter 2.


Days turned into weeks, and Weeks turned into months, and Amy just couldn't take it anymore. She thought she would be OK with Sheldon leaving for a while to recoil on everything going in there boring yet somewhat meaningfully relationship, But after one month she couldn't take it, she missed him terribly and she would cry herself to sleep wondering if he was safe and also missing her. But by the texts Leonard gets she thinks he probably having the time of his life, not caring about her one bit.

Amy groaned as she laid in her bed, she hadn't seen Penny or Bernie in about a week, she was just so depressed since Sheldon's leaving, she didn't want to see anyone. That was until she heard a knock on her front door. She swore Among herself as she got up and headed for the front door. She knew deep down who it was at her door, but she really wasn't in the mood to hang out and drink. She slowly opened the door.

"Hey Amys" Penny said happily as she smiled big, like the Cheshire cat. "May we come in" she asked as she pointed to both her and Bernie. "Sure whatever" Amy said as she motioned both of them into humble abode.

"Hey Amy, is everything alright" Bernie asked as she sat down beside her and put her arm around her shoulder, both of them knowing very well something was not going well.

"I don't really Want to talk it about it" Amy said feeling very insecure, then a idea popped into her head. "you know what, let me get us some tea instead" Amy said as she tried to get up for the sofa but she felt and grab her by her cardigan. "Amy, you know you can tell us anything right" Penny assured Amy as she leaded back to the spot where she got up. "I know" Amy tried to say but was cut off by Bernie. "C'mon Sweetie, just tell us what's the matter" Bernie said in her usually cute and caring matter.

" Alright all tell" Amy said as she sat back down and looked all over the room as she though of what to say. She Finally spoke. "I miss Sheldon, and i mean terribly" Amy blurted out. "It's driving me crazy, I just want to see him so bad" Amy added as a tear fell down her cheeks and her glasses started to slowly steam up.

" AWW! Amy" Penny said as she and Bernie hugged her. "Thanks guy's. But I'm still upset since Sheldon hasn't kept in touch with me at all, he probably doesn't give a damn about me" Amy said sadly as she slumped onto the couch, as Penny looked at her weirdly.

" What do you mean Amy, He hasn't stopped talking you about since he left a month ago" Penny said not realizing that Amy didn't know that. "Wait, Really" Amy said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "Yeah! wait you don't know that he said that" Penny said Sounding confused. "Well no I don't" Amy answered. "What do you mean you..." Penny said but immediately paused. "OMG! THAT JACKASS" Penny yelled, startling both Bernie and Amy. " What's the matter" Bernie said sounding a bit scared. "I cant believe it, Leonard was suppose to tell you what he said" Penny said storming around the room trying to restrain herself from yelling louder than she already was.

"Tell me what" Amy said looking at Penny as she finally settled down from her rage. "you know, he was suppose to tell you that Sheldon had said that he missed you, he wished that you were here and that he loved you" penny said she looked at Amy who's smiling like crazy and eyes where full of excitement. "L..ove me" Amy tried to spit out, even though she felt like she was on cloud nine and was going to faint. "Yeah Duh!" Penny said as Bernie giggled at Amy's Reaction.

Amy felt in total bliss, until something just struck her like a ton of bricks. "Wait Penny, if you knew about what Sheldon had said, how come you didn't tell me, I mean were friends after all" Amy said showing A mischievous look. "Look I know your upset but this isn't about me, this is about Leonard and how much a Ass he is" Penny said trying to think of a way to get Amy off her case, she knows deep down that she should have told Amy herself but she doesn't want Amy to hate her.

Before Amy could say anything Penny got up out of her chair and stormed right for the front door. "where are you going" Bernie Asked Penny. " Going to Leonard's so i can give my fiance a piece of my mind" she said smiling evilly, as Both Amy and Bernie Shrugged and followed behind.

It was late and Leonard was getting ready to go to bed when he heard slam on the door like crazed animal. "who could that be at this hour" Leonard said scratching his chin. "Well they couldn't of knocked any louder" Leonard added chuckling lighting a at his joke as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey sweetie how are you..." Leonard said, but before he could finish his greeting, Penny pushed him onto the couch and he flew backwards and fell off the side of the couch. "What the hell was the for" Leonard said getting up whilst rubbing his sore back. "You stupid shellfish jerk" Penny yelled glaring at Leonard as Bernie and Amy just stared wide eyed. "OK. I think I'm missing something here" Leonard said not realizing what he had done. "you bet you are, just look at Amy" Penny said pointing at Amy who tried to hide Bernie, But that didn't really help since Leonard could see her head hovering over Bernie's body.

"she looks upset, wait why is she upset" Leonard said feeling a bit worried. "She's upset because she thinks that her lover Sheldon doesn't care about her" Bernie said bringing Amy back in front of her.

"Why" Leonard said still not catching on to what her forgot to do. "Oh for Pete's sake, Someone forgot to tell her about what Sheldon said about her in the texts and phone calls" Penny yelled as she tried to catch her breath and relax. Leonard stood still not knowing what to think about this whole predicament, until it dawned on him.

"Oh God" Leonard said out loud as he looked at his angry girlfriend and gulped nervously. "Now were getting somewhere" Penny said laughing a bit to evilly for Leonard's taste.

"Look I'm really sorry I never told you anything Amy, trust me I was going to tell you but with my work being pretty busy i forgot all about it" Leonard pleaded as he didn't keep any contact with his raging girlfriend, and tried to not look as scared as he really was.

Amy looked at him but slowly started smile and act a bit more cool and collect. "You know what its OK Leonard, I understand" Amy said happily. "You are" Penny said a little upset she isn't putting up more of a fight. "Yeah, and to be honest I'm happy that Sheldon said those things to me" Amy said sighing peacefully. "Yeah, It think he changed a lot since he left" Leonard said laughing at what he just said. "Really! I find that hard to believe" Amy said joining in on Laughing with Leonard. "But seriously Amy" Leonard said putting his arm around her shoulder. "If you don't believe me, why don't you see for yourself" Leonard said pointing to the Laptop on the coffee table. "I can Skype with him" Amy said excitedly and with eyes full of happiness.

"Yes, He just got to his parents house and believe it or not his parents got a new computer with Skype included" Leonard said leading her to the couch as he got the laptop set up and turned on.

As Leoanrd got the computer turned on and ready, Amy looked around the room and than looked back at Penny they both smiled at each other and Amy whispered thank you. Penny of course instead of saying your welcome stuck her up a thumbs up sign. Amy chuckled at that cute, silly gesture. That was until she heard a beep and voice come on the microphone that made her heart melt with pure ecstasy.

"Oh! Leonard it's you" Sheldon said looking a bit tired and exhausted. "you know its a bit late, I thought you would instead get me tomorrow" He said sounding a bit annoyed since it was almost midnight now. "I know and i'm sorry, but someone's here to talk to you" Leonard said motioning Amy to come sit closer to him. "Really who" Sheldon said now more sounding more lively "Amy" Leonard said. "Ah! Yes Amy, let me see her" Sheldon said as Leonard moved the screen so he could see all of Amy. "Hey Sheldon" Amy said waving like a child at Sheldon through the screen. "Hello, Amy sweetheart, how's Everything" He said.

As he said that Amy paused and looked at the screen motionless. Penny and Bernie Looked at each other like they just saw a bunch of ghosts. "Did he just say Sweetheart" Bernie said astounded at his use of words. "Told you he changed" Leoanrd said laughing and winking at the girls.

"Is everthing OK Amy" Sheldon aksed. "Did the screen freeze again" Sheldon asked as he knocked on the screen and taped on the web cam attached to the computer. "No, its just the you called me sweetheart, you've never said that to me before" Amy said happy, but a bit confused.

Sheldon looked at her surprised but then smiled weekly and calmed down. "Amy ever since i came on this trip something has really changed me, I don't what it is but, its making love more of the people in my life and is making me realize that i should show more of how much I care for them and that includes you of course honey" Sheldon said hoping that she would understand. As he opened his eyes he saw her with years of happiness streaming down her cheeks. " OMG! Sheldon that's so beautiful" Amy said feeling so happy that he finally realizes how much they love each other.

"Yes, I know and just to let you know, when I mean show you how much love you, I mean in every way" Sheldon said blushing 50 shades of red. "Oh Sheldon" Amy said sighing and giggling also. "You mean sex" she said hoping that's what he meant. "As embarrassing as it is, yes i mean sex" Sheldon answered. As penny heard Sheldon say that she slammed her arm down on Bernie's Arm. "Hey! What was that for" Bernie yelled as she rubbed her sore arm. "Oh, sorry" Penny said as she instead went and slammed on Leonard's arm instead. He laughed and said to himself " now where have I seen that before".

It was about one in the morning when Sheldon and Amy finally said there farewells and turned down the computers. "So how did it go" Penny said poking amy's shoulder. "That was probably the best day of my life" she said in pure ecstasy. "Well were really happy for you, Sweetie but I think its time for all of us to get some sleep" Bernie said as she said her goodbyes to both of them and left to get back to Howie.

"Bye, Amy I'm happy for you, Honey" Penny said giving Amy a big hug. "Thanks penny, see you tomorrow you gorgeous creature" Amy said leaving her with that and heading for her place.

Penny looked at nothing in particular with a weird expression. "yeah you too" Penny said as she went inside her Apartment, following Leonard.


End file.
